We Got So Far To Go
by Star Glitz
Summary: Okay, so this is my version of the movie Cry-Baby starring the one and only Johnny Depp. Character names have completely changed, but some scenes will be recognized. So, exactly what does happen when a square and drape fall in in love? Will it last?
1. Prologue

**I do not own this character, although I do wish for Johnny Depp  
Rated M because I'm just not quite sure where I'm going with this story just yet  
I'm a die-hard Cry-Baby fan, and this is just my version that I came up. Sorry if you don't like me switching the names around, but it is my story.**

In the fifty's, everything was definitely two-sided - the town, the school, and even the citizens. Squares, or the goody-two shoes, were meant to stay with squares, and drapes, or the delinquents, were meant to stay with drapes. However, every so often, the two paths would cross and a long-lasting, true love relationship would develop and blossom. Even though it wasn't easy, most of those relationships would last.

Until now, Elizabeth Wells always thought her guardians, her paternal grandparents, were very open-minded. Even though her grandmother and grandfather did own and operate the most prestigious charm school in New York, she always thought they would be behind every decision she made.

Elizabeth had had a rough life because both of her parents had died when she was only eight years old. Her father just a few days before the war ended in Europe, and her mother died just a few days after the funeral due to a drunk driver. Nowadays, Elizabeth had a new man in her life. She was dating the most sought after square her age - Edward. He did everything he could to make sure that everyone thought they had a perfect relationship. Up until this point in her life, Elizabeth thought that that alone was good enough, but that was until she met him…


	2. Chapter 1

During mid-semester of Elizabeth's senior year of high school, she celebrated her eighteenth birthday. Her best friends had decorated her locker, and her boyfriend was planning a special dinner date for that evening. After her lunch period had ended, the principal came over the school's intercom and informed the entire school to report to the auditorium for an assembly. By the time Elizabeth had arrived, all the seats surrounding her friends and boyfriend were taken. So she made her way up to the front of the auditorium and found two vacant seats. While the students waited for the assembly to start, a slight commotion was stirring in the back of the auditorium. Elizabeth turned around to see what was going on, and she saw that the hall monitors were forcing the school's most infamous drape down the aisle. She saw that they were pushing him to the available seat next to her, and her whole body tensed up. She didn't know what to do. From the back of the auditorium, her boyfriend was worried, and her girl friends were green with envy.

Although he was known for his bad, wild ways, Elizabeth still thought that he was drop-dead gorgeous and the hottest guy in the school. While the presentation continued, she found herself continuously averting her eyes from the speaker and onto him. At one point, he knew exactly what she was doing, and he began to look at her. But when she would turn her head to look at him, he would turn his head back to face the speaker. They were playing a silent game of cat and mouse. A few minutes into the game, they both turned their heads toward each other at the same time and quickly turned them back. The next time she turned her head in his direction, she saw that he was now staring at her. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of anxiousness as she saw his lips start to part and form and smirk. He was making her melt in her seat. As a tear started to slowly trickle down from his left eye, an eager smile started to form on her face. Just as she was about to say something, the assembly ended, and Edward was standing right beside her. He said, "Come on sweetheart, I'll walk you back to class."

As she was standing up, Edward noticed that the drape was still looking at his girlfriend. So Edward walked over to him and said, "You know, you should learn to keep your perverted eyes off of what isn't yours."

He said, "I'll look at whoever I want to. No square is going to tell me what I can and can't look at."

Edward said, "Stay away from Elizabeth; she's mine!"

He sarcastically responded, "Whoa, you have me squirming in my boots."

As Edward escorted Elizabeth away from him, she turned her head around to get one last glance. When she did, he mouthed, "Happy Birthday."

He watched her shoulders lift up as she bit her lip, and he knew he had hit a nerve. Elizabeth was feeling completely giddy on the inside. While Elizabeth was sitting in class listening to the teacher, she couldn't fully concentrate because her mind was filled with thoughts of him. Even though it was considered a charm school sin to think of a guy as being sexy, she couldn't help but think that about him. Her grandparents would probably have fainted if they had had access to the thoughts going through her head. When she thought about that one tear drop, she couldn't contain herself. Elizabeth thought, "Now I know why they call him Cry-Baby."

As Elizabeth looked up from her notebook and out into the hallway, she saw Cry-Baby propped up against the lockers right outside the classroom. He was just standing there and staring at her. As much as she tried to, she just couldn't look away. She watched as he licked his hand, lifted it up to his hair, and slicked it back. Elizabeth had to grip onto the sides of her desk to keep herself from falling out. She thought, "Why am I acting like this? Edward has never ever made me feel this way."

She had to talk to him, but how? Just as she was about to ask to be excused to go to the restroom, the bell rang ending class. Elizabeth quickly grabbed her things and rushed out into the hallway, but he was already gone. As she sat through her next class, her mind starter to wonder off again. It was then that she came to the conclusion that Cry-Baby was just messing with her head for the fun of it. Finally, school was over, and Elizabeth headed towards the front of the school to meet Edward by his car. As she walked out of the doors that led to the parking lot, she saw him again. Was he following her? This time he was propped up against his black Chevy that had orange and red flames going down the side. He was also accompanied by the rest of his gang members, which included his younger sister. Just as she was pushing thoughts of him out of her head, the thoughts just came rolling back in with more intensity. When she saw him pucker his lips together and kiss the air in her direction, Elizabeth had to lock her knees together to keep from falling to the ground. As she ran her fingers through her hair, Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder how his lips would feel against hers.

As Edward walked over to his girlfriend, he heard her gasping for air. He quickly got next to her, and he pulled her out of her thought when he asked, "Elizabeth, are you okay?"

For the first time, she turned her gaze away from Cry-Baby and over to Edward. She answered, "Yes."

He said, "Well, let's get you to dance class. Your grandfather is going to pick you up, and I'll be at your house for seven this evening."

She said, "Yes Edward."

After dropping her off at the dance studio, Edward left, and Elizabeth ran inside to change into her tights and leotard. About two hours later, class ended, and Elizabeth went outside to meet her grandfather. As soon as she sat down in the car, he said, "Happy Birthday darling."

She said, "Thanks Grandfather."

When they arrived home, Elizabeth ran upstairs to her bathroom to take a shower. While she was in her room fixing her hair and make-up, her grandmother walked in and asked, "Where is Edward taking you for your birthday?"

She said, "I am not sure. He just said it was fancy."

Her grandmother said, "Sounds lovely."

Just as Elizabeth finished slipping on her shoes, the doorbell ran. She went downstairs, and Edward was waiting for her with a dozen roses in his arms. Elizabeth hand the flowers over to her grandmother, and Edward escorted her out to his car. All throughout dinner, Elizabeth couldn't get the image of Cry-Baby's face out of her head. At one point, she was even his face on Edward's body. When Edward brought Elizabeth home, he gave her a sweet kiss goodbye, but she didn't feel any emotions behind it. She wanted nothing more than to just kiss someone else. Then she went upstairs to her room, changed into her pajamas, and went to bed. That night, all Elizabeth could dream about was the boy that was captivating her every thought.

It wasn't until Friday that Elizabeth saw Cry-Baby again. As she was walking out of the ladies' room, she saw him propped up against the wall on the other side of the hallway. When her eyes panned up from his feet to his face, she stopped dead in her tracks. All Elizabeth could think was, "Why do I have to be a square? Why oh why do I have to be a square?"

As her brown eyes locked gaze with his, the intensity of his brown eyes started to physically pull her towards him. When they were just a few feet from each other, he walked over towards her and began to walk around her. He eyes looked her up and down, and Elizabeth knew he was checking her out. She didn't like that he had to approve of her looks though. He asked, "My, aren't you a pretty little square?"

She responded, "My, aren't you rude?"

Truthfully, she loved that he was looking her over, but she still didn't like that he had to approve of her looks. He answered, "It comes with the territory. It's just like you're supposed to be little miss snob that thinks she's better than everyone else."

She said, "Well, then you misjudge me because I do not believe I am better than anyone else. I believe that each person is great in his or her own way. Take you for example, I am pretty sure that you are better at something than I am, or any other person in this school for that matter."

He said, "Well, I sing pretty good."

Elizabeth started giggling, and he asked, "What?"

She said, "It is well, not good. My grandmother would have been offended by that, but I am not. I do not believe in judging people, but I can see that you do. Therefore, I will be on my way."

As she turned to walk away, he grabbed her arm to stop her. He didn't want to let her go. His touch sent chills down her spine. She turned her head back to him and said, "I would love to hear you sing…I have to get back to class."

When she turned her head back in the direction she was heading, he heard him whisper, "Come with me tonight. Me and my band are playing tonight."

Even though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was smiling. After school, Elizabeth had to meet with the Prom Committee to get started on fundraisers and ideas, being that she was the president. About two hours later, they finished most of their planning and decided to call it a day. So everyone left, but Elizabeth was left behind to sit on the steps and wait for her ride. Meanwhile, Cry-Baby was at his grandparents' house gearing up for his birthday party at Turkey point, the drape's hangout that his grandparents owned and operated. But before his party even started, they wanted to give him his birthday present. Cry-Baby walked outside to the back of the house and waiting for him was a cherry, red motorcycle. His mouth just about hit the ground. He ran his hands over the handlebars, and he knew exactly where he wanted to go. So he got on, revved up the engine, and his grandma asked, "Where you going?"

He said, "I met a girl."

Then he peeled out of the backyard and headed over to the school. Cry-Baby knew that Elizabeth was president of the Prom Committee, and he knew that they had had a meeting that afternoon. So he raced over to the school just hoping that she was still there. After he was gone, his grandmother looked at his sister and asked, "Who's the girl?"

She answered, "Now don't be mad, but it's the Wells' granddaughter. She's really cool. She may be square, but I think there's a bit of drape in her."

Just a few minutes after everyone had left, Elizabeth heard a very loud engine coming towards her. She knew it couldn't be either one of her grandparents or Edward, and she began to get nervous. As Cry-Baby got closer to the school, he saw a pink poof of fabric on the stairs of the school. She was still there. So he pulled into the parking lot and stopped right in front of the stairs. Elizabeth looked up, and she saw the man of dreams sitting on a motorcycle before her. He asked, "Still want to hear me sing?"

When she saw him smile, she bit down on her lip because he was turning her on. After she stood up and locked eyes with his, she said, "Nice bike."

He said, "Thanks. It's my birthday present."

She asked, "Oh, is your birthday today?"

He said, "No, it's the same day as yours. I just celebrate it on Friday's that way we can have an all-night party. Do you want to come?"

As he held out his hand, she was about to answer him when another engine came squealing up behind them. Then Elizabeth heard a familiar voice say, "Elizabeth Ann Wells, get in this car right now!"

Elizabeth finally looked away and saw her grandmother. She looked back at him, and he took her hand as a tear fell from his eye. He rubbed his thumb in the palm of her hand and whispered, "Please come with me."

Without averting her gaze, she said, "Grandmother, this is Cry-Baby. He wishes for me to join him at his birthday party tonight, and I would like to accompany him."

She spouted, "Absolutely not."

Elizabeth finally looked at her grandmother and said, "Please. It is not a school night, and I promise to be home by one."

Then Cry-Baby turned around to look at her grandmother, and he said, "Mrs. Wells, I promise you with my life that no harm will come to your beautiful granddaughter. I will personally guarantee that she will be home by one."

Her grandmother sighed and sternly said, "Alright, but I will call the authorities if she is not home by one."

Even though there was a harsh punishment involved, they both jumped for joy when she agreed to let Elizabeth go. Elizabeth ran over to her grandmother and kissed her cheek. She threw her things in the car and said, "Thank you so much Grandmother."

Then she ran back over to Cry-Baby, he held his hand out and helped her onto the back of his bike. After she tucked her dress in so that it wouldn't fly everywhere, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and they were off into the sunset. Halfway through the ride, Elizabeth rested her head on his back, and he immediately had goose-bumps on his entire body. He turned his head back for just a moment and saw the top of her head. He couldn't help but smile and think that it should always be like this. He knew the moment wouldn't last forever, but he knew that their feelings would never die.

About twenty minutes later, they arrived at Turkey Point, and Elizabeth started to get nervous when she saw the sign. He parked his bike, got off, put his hands around her waist, lifted her up off the bike, and gently place her feet on the ground. She fixed the skirt of her dress, and he asked, "Ever been to Turkey Point before?"

She answered, "Never. My grandparents would never allow it. I have always wanted to come. So many girls in my classes have talked about how much fun it is to be here, and how wild the Friday parties are."

Out of nowhere, Elizabeth heard someone say, "But no one ever comes here in a dress like that."

They both turned and saw Cry-Baby's sister and her friends standing there. The blonde one continued, "Yeah, that full skirt has got to go."

The red head said, "And you definitely need more make-up."

His sister said, "And your hair needs to come out of that squeaky clean ponytail. "

The red head that was wearing a skintight red dress said, "Most of all, that body of yours needs to be flaunted, not hidden."

He sister asked, "So, do you think you have what it takes to be one of us?"

Elizabeth looked at Cry-Baby with a devilish look in her eyes and then back at them. She said, "Absolutely."

The blonde said, "Well let's go and get started. We have our work ahead of us."

Elizabeth began to follow them, but she ran back over to Cry-Baby and whispered in his ear, "Get ready for me to knock you right out of your socks."

Elizabeth was turning him on by the second, and her breath against his ear almost pulled him over the edge. He whispered back, "You already have."

She smiled and gave him a small peck on the cheek before running off to catch up with his sister. That was it, she sent him over the edge. He wanted nothing more than to follow her, but he knew his sister wouldn't allow it. When all the girls arrive at the house, his sister said, "I'm sorry if it's not what you're used to."

Elizabeth said, "Doesn't matter. This is great."

So they went inside and over to his sister's room. After sitting Elizabeth down in a chair and shutting the door, all the girls finally introduced themselves. His sister said, "My name's Suzie. The blonde one is Kristen, and the red head is Amber."

Elizabeth said, "Hey."

Suzie said, "No need to be nervous; you're in good hands."

Kristen said, "Yeah. Cry-Baby would never let his girl leave with anyone he didn't trust."

Then the three girls got to work. Amber walked into Suzie's closet to find an outfit for Elizabeth to wear. Kristen pulled Elizabeth's hair out of the ponytail, separated it into strands, and wrapped those strands around some huge rollers. While the rollers were pinned in her hair, Suzie got to work on her make-up. After her base and powder was on, Suzie heavily outlined her eyes with black eyeliner. Then it was just a light colored eye shadow and a few coats of mascara. Once some pink blush and red lipstick was applied, it was time to finish her hair. Kristen took out the rollers and just ran her fingers through her hair. After looking at her, Kristen decided just to leave it all down. Amber then walked over to Elizabeth holding an outfit. The girls left the room in order give Elizabeth some privacy to change.

Meanwhile, Cry-Baby had come in to change himself. He slipped into some black slacks, a white button-down collared shirt, and a half white, half black blazer that was adorned with studs where the black met the white. Once he was dressed, Suzie kicked him out the house as not to ruin the surprise. A few minutes later, they walked back into to find the square now dressed in some black, leather Capri pants, a royal blue halter top, and some black flats. Kristen and Amber said, "Perfect."

Suzie said, "Not yet."

Elizabeth watched as Suzie walked over to a box on her dresser. When she walked back over to Elizabeth, she saw that Suzie was holding a necklace. Suzie put the necklace around Elizabeth's neck and said, "This was my mother's. Before she died, she gave me her ring, and she made me promise to give her necklace to the girl that would capture my brother's heart. She would want you to have it."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide as Suzie clasped the diamond, heart pendant necklace around her neck. Elizabeth asked, "Me?"

Suzie answered, "Yes, you. I know my brother, and I know his heart. He has falling head over heels in love with you."

Elizabeth just looked off into space and said, "Love…"

Kristen said, "Don't be afraid."

Amber said, "Yeah. We know his reputation."

Suzie said, "But we all know his heart. My brother has never been the typical drape. He actually does know how to treat a girl. I will admit that he has gone astray in the past, but I know he only wants what is best for you."

Then all three girls said, "Come on, let's get the party started."

Elizabeth said, "Thank you; I just need to go to the restroom. I will catch up with you in a bit."

She went into the bathroom and just stared at her new image in the mirror. Elizabeth almost couldn't recognize herself. Though she had to admit that she looked pretty hot. When she walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, she saw plenty of pictures scattered about the room. She walked over to the wall and saw an old family portrait. That's when she saw his parents. Cry-Baby's mom was absolutely gorgeous, and she was wearing the pendant that now occupied her neck. Elizabeth clutched the pendant in her hand, took a deep breath, and headed out to the party.


	3. Chapter 2

Cry-Baby was at the party, making his way through the crowd of people and just impatiently waiting to see Elizabeth. Suddenly, that's when he saw her, but it wasn't Elizabeth. It was Jennifer, and he couldn't stand her. Jennifer basically threw herself on him and said, "Hey birthday boy. Would you like me to give you your birthday gift?"

He said, "Jennifer, get the hell off of me."

She put her hand on his cheek and said, "Come on, you know you want me."

He pushed her hand away and said, "I would touch you with a square's hands."

Thankfully, his sister came up behind him and said, "Jennifer, get the hell away from my brother. He already has a date."

When Jennifer heard the word date, she stormed off in the opposite direction. Cry-Baby turned towards his sister and said, "Thank you. Where's Elizabeth?"

She said, "Don't get your underwear all in a twist. She'll be out in a few minutes."

As Elizabeth started to make her way towards the pavilion, she began to get really nervous. After all, she was a square walking into drape territory, and she was walking in there all alone. Sure Cry-Baby was there, but he wasn't beside her at the moment. People were beginning to stare at her only causing her to be more nervous. When she arrived at the covered area, she started to look for Cry-Baby, but she couldn't find him. She began walking again, and the crowed seemed to part leading her directly towards him. That's when Suzie saw her. She tapped her brother on the shoulder and said, "She's here."

Cry-Baby turned around and almost choked on the piece of food he was eating. When Elizabeth saw him, she stood in place, smiled, and clasped her hands together. Cry-Baby took a deep breath and began to make the journey towards her. He finally stood beside her and said, "You look…you look…you look so sexy."

She giggled as he stuttered and said, "Thank you."

He held out his hand and asked, "May I have this dance?"

She placed her hand in his and said, "Sure."

He led her out to the center of the dance floor just as a slow song began. As they danced, it was like they were floating on a cloud. Elizabeth's head rested on his chest, and she could hear his heart beat. It was a comforting sound that soothed all her nerves. A few songs later, Cry-Baby whispered, "I have to go get ready."

She took a step back and said, "Okay."

He asked, "How do I look?"

Elizabeth fixed his jacket and reached behind his neck to fix his collar. As he felt the tips of her finger touch his neck, he cocked his neck to the side and smirked at her. Every move he was making was captivating her. Once she was finished, she said, "There, perfect."

He licked his lips and said, "Thanks. Just wait here."

Before he left, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. As he walked away, her nerves started to overtake her again. She knew no one. She felt completely isolated in a room full of people. Elizabeth made her way over to the punch bowl to get her something to drink, and then she went sit at one of the tables in the back of the room. She heard people mumble a few things about her as they passed by. About ten minutes later, an older lady walked out onto the stage and over to the microphone. She said, "Hey, hey, hey…"

Then she began introducing all the members of the band as they walked out on the stage, but Cry-Baby hadn't yet been introduced. Then she said, "And now the badest baby of them all. The man who could make any girl swoon with just one of his infamous tears. Ladies and gentlemen, my grandson Cry-Baby."

As Cry-Baby took to the stage, Elizabeth thought, "His infamous tears. How could I have been so blind?"

Before Elizabeth even heard one note of the song, she left the pavilion and headed towards the woods at the back of the property. When she finally reached the trees, she sat down alongside one of them as not to be noticed by anyone at the party. She thought, "I should've known better. I mean come on Elizabeth; he's head of the drapes. What else did you expect? I know, you actually believed him. We'll you're stupid for doing that. You should've listened to your grandmother."

Then she caught glimpse of the necklace and started crying. Meanwhile, Cry-Baby was up on the stage singing, and he didn't see Elizabeth where he had left her. He frantically combed the entire audience and didn't see her. As he continued to sing, he thought, "Where the hell could she be?"

Instead of doing a full set, Cry-Baby put his guitar down after just one song and jumped off the stage. His gang was confused, but their confusion was answered when they saw him searching the room. They knew he was looking for her. They all scanned the crown, and neither of them had seen her. Cry-Baby then bumped into one of buddies, and he asked, "What's wrong man?"

Cry-Baby asked, "The girl I was dancing with, have you seen?"

He said, "Not since you started singing. Last time I saw her, she was heading out towards the woods."

Cry-Baby said, "Damn it."

Cry-Baby ran out the back of the pavilion and started making his way towards the wooded area. As he got closer, he saw her sitting next to a tree. When he was almost next to her, he heard her crying. He walked over beside her, knelt down next to her, placed his fingers underneath her chin, and he gently lifted her head up to see her face stained with tears. His heart nearly dropped at the sight of her crying. She couldn't bear looking at him. He asked, "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth panted, "Am I just another girl you plan to use your tears on?"

He confusingly asked, "What makes you say that?"

She answered, "From what your grandmother said in your introduction."

He breathed a sigh of relief, placed both hands on the side of her face, and made her look at him straight in the eyes. He said, "Baby no. That introduction is just for entertainment values, to get the girls going."

Then he realized what he was saying wasn't helping the situation. He took a deep breath and said, "Elizabeth…I was like that in the past. But when I saw you, I experienced feelings I have never felt before. No one has ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm with you."

Then he drew his right hand down and looped the necklace around two of his fingers. He said, "That's why my sister gave you this. She knows me better than anyone on this Earth. She wouldn't give it to just some random girl."

After her crying started to quiet down, he took hold of her hands and said, "Come on. Let's go someplace where we can be alone for a little while."

Elizabeth just simply shook her head yes, and he helped to lift her to her feet. She wasn't sure where he was taking her, but he was leading her deeper into the woods. After a few minutes of walked, they stopped in a clearing where a blanket was laid out on the ground. She asked, "You planned this?"

He said, "Well, this is my spot. Come on, let's go sit down."

Once they were situated on the blanket, Elizabeth's thoughts were still uneasy. He said, "Don't worry, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

She said, "I'm sorry I missed your song."

He pushed the hair out of her face and said, "It's okay. It was only an Elvis song. You didn't miss anything special."

She said, "But I still wanted to hear you sing."

He said, "You will, I promise."

When he locked eyes with her, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. A definite spark was ignited when their lips touched. It scared Elizabeth enough that she backed away. He whispered, "What's wrong?"

She said, "I've never French kissed before."

He said, "Watch it's easy. You just…open your mouth."

Cry-Baby leaned back towards her, Elizabeth slightly parted her mouth, and he licked her lips. Then he said, "And I open mine…"

He leaned over and licked her lips again. He finished, "And we wiggle our tongues together."

When he went back to lick her lips again, she surprised him when she stuck out her tongue to meet his. In no time at all, they were lying on the blanket and making out. Cry-Baby pulled away to catch his breath and asked, "Who'd thought an innocent square like you could kiss like that?"

Instead of saying anything, Elizabeth just smiled, grabbed hold of his jacket, pulled him back down, and continued on with the make-out session. When she knew he wanted more, she slightly pushed him back and said, "Well, it's always the quiet ones you have to look out for."

He cocked an eyebrow and said, "Oh really…show me."

Then she turned him over to where she was on top of him and started the kiss again. A few minutes later, he raised his hands and mumbled in-between kisses, "Alright, alright…I surrender."

She giggled and continued to kiss him. About ten minutes later, she was on the side of him and resting her head on his chest as they looked up at the stars. He asked, "So Elizabeth…"

She interrupted, "Call me Lizzie."

He asked, "Lizzie, what exactly happened to your parents?"

When she heard his question, she immediately sat up. He slowly sat up, wrapped her in his arms, and said, "I didn't mean to. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She said, "No, it's just hard to think about it. You see, my father was in the war. A couple of days after it ended, he was on a plane coming home. When his plane hit the runway, it crashed into another plane and caught fire. There were not survivors on either plane. My mother, she received a call that my father had been in a crash. She dropped me off at my grandparents' house, and she headed out to the airport that evening. On her way there, a drunk driver ran into her. He lived, but she died. Since that day, I have never left my grandparents' house. My whole life was taken away from me in just one day."

He placed a hand on the side of her face and said, "Oh no, your life is not over. Sweetie, your life is just beginning."

She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and asked, "Really?"

He wiped her tears away and said, "Yes."

Then she felt as his fingers slide down her neck, then down her bare shoulders, and down to her waist. His touch was burning her skin, and she couldn't help herself. She tilted her head back, and they started kissing again. A little while later when they were looking up at the stars again, Elizabeth whispered, "I'd hate to kill the moment, but I bet everyone is looking for you."

He said, "It doesn't matter; everyone knows not to bother me if they cannot find me."

She asked, "Why is that?"

He answered, "Because when I don't want to be bothered, I just leave and come here. Especially if they know I'm with a girl, I definitely don't want to be disturbed."

She sarcastically asked, "So, I'm not the first girl you've brought here?"

He said, "No, but you're the only girl I've ever had these types of feelings I'm having for. I have girls falling at my feet every day, and they would do anything to be with me. But you're not like that. You're the only girl I've had to chase, and I like it. You're the only girl I've ever had to put any effort into getting. Girls around here are at my beck and call, but you're nothing like that. Believe it or not, I actually do appreciate that I had to get your grandmother's permission to bring you here."

She turned over on her stomach and rested her chin on his chest. She said, "You may have this bad exterior, but I will pull the gentleman out of you. But of course, it is that bad side of you that really turns me on. It makes my blood boil. Even though many girls will swoon over that one tear you shed…"

He interrupted her, took hold of her shoulders, and brought her up as he sat up. He said, "I only do it for you…"

She looked in his eyes and saw that he was shedding a tear. She leaned over and licked the tear up from his cheek to his eye. She said, "Happy Birthday."

No longer was he falling, he completely fell when she did that. He said, "No one has ever done that, but it felt so good."

She smirked and asked, "How good?"

He said, "Let me show you."

He pushed her hair aside and started nibbling on her neck and down her bare shoulder. Just a few minutes later, he pulled away, and she said, "Well if it felt that good, I'll just have to do it more often."

He smiled and said, "Are you ready to go back?"

She said, "As long as you don't leave me alone."

He said, "Don't worry. I don't want you leaving my side for the rest of the night."

She said, "Come see first."

He asked, "What is it?"

She licked her thumb and gently rubbed off all her lipstick that was around his lips. Before she could pull her thumb away, he wrapped his lips around her thumb, gently sucked on it, and then kissed it after he released it from his lips. He said, "Okay, let's go."

He pulled Elizabeth up off the ground, took hold of her hand, and they started to make their way back to the pavilion. Before they were about to enter, she asked, "Do I look okay?"

She ran a finger around her lips to clear the lipstick, and he pushed a strand of hair out of her face. He said, "Absolutely perfect."

As they continued on their way, she said, "I'm still a little nervous about this. I mean, I'm a square walking into a room full of drapes."

He said, "You're with me. So no one will say anything or do anything to you unless they really want to deal with me."

She smiled and said, "Okay."

Once they were back in the pavilion, Suzie noticed a glow coming from the couple. She saw a true and genuine smile on his brother's face. She even noticed how Elizabeth was feeling and looking more comfortable in her surroundings. She thought, "They're perfect for each other."

As they stood next to each other, Cry-Baby said, "I have a surprise for you."

She asked, "What is it?"

Then his friends rolled the cake over towards them, and the entire crowd sang "Happy Birthday" to both Cry-Baby and Elizabeth. When she saw her name besides Cry-Baby's on the cake, she just smiled. She dug her head into the side of his arm, and he leaned his head down to meet hers. He whispered, "Happy Birthday to you too."

Then they both blew out all the candles as everyone cheered. Elizabeth began to help hand out pieces of cake when Suzie walked over to them. She asked, "Elizabeth, may I borrow my brother for just a minute?"

Cry-Baby said, "Suzie, I promised Lizzie I wouldn't leave her."

Elizabeth looked over at him and said, "It's okay. I'll just be here helping out."

He said, "I'll be back as soon as possible."

She smiled and said, "Alright."

He took her hand, kissed her wrist, and walked off with his sister. When Cry-Baby and his sister were on the other side of the room, Suzie couldn't help but notice that her brother couldn't keep his eyes off of her. When she noticed that he wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying, she grabbed his chin and turned his head to face her. She saw a different look in his eyes. Suzie sad, "You are just in total awe of her."

He said, "I think I'm in love with her."

She asked, "So soon?"

He answered, "She's like no girl I've ever known. When I kiss her, it's like nothing I've ever felt before."

She asked, "Wait a minute, she let you kiss her?"

He said, "Yes."

When Cry-Baby looked back over at Elizabeth, he saw the smile on her face had disappeared. Then he saw that Jennifer was standing in front of her. He said, "I've got to go."

So Cry-Baby ran back over to Elizabeth, wrapped his arm around her waist, and kissed her on the cheek right in front of Jennifer. He handed Jennifer her piece of cake, and she stormed away. He asked, "What did she say to you?"

Elizabeth said, "Nothing. She was actually talking to her friend. Why?"

He said, "That girl will never leave me alone. Be warned, she will try anything to be with me."

When another slow song started, Cry-Baby took Elizabeth's hand and led her out on the dance floor. As the song was playing, she put her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. But she started tuning in to another sound. Cry-Baby was softly singing along with the jukebox. A few songs later, Elizabeth looked at her wristwatch and noticed it was getting close to her curfew. She whispered, "Cry-Baby, it's getting near that time, and I still need to change back into my other clothes."

He said, "Okay."

So they walked back to the house hand in hand, and she went into Suzie's bedroom to change back into her dress. After she had her dress and shoes on, she wiped off the make-up and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She walked back into the living where Cry-Baby was waiting, and he said, "Beautiful."

He walked over to her and gave her a small kiss on the lips. He asked, "Ready?"

She said, "Yes."

They went back out to his motorcycle, and he drove her home. Once they arrived at Elizabeth's house, he hopped off the back, put his hands on her waist, and helped her to hop off the bike. He asked, "May I walk you to the door?"

She clenched her teeth and took a deep breath in. Elizabeth said, "It's probably best if you just stay here."

He said, "Probably so."

She looked at his face and saw the happiness start to fade away. She put a hand on his cheek and said, "Don't worry; I'll see you again soon."

He said, "I know."

Elizabeth looked down at the ground and said, "I'm sorry, but you know how hard it will be for my grandparents to accept us. Squares are more unaccepting of the classes mixing."

As she just stood there for a few seconds, he didn't say a word. She knew she had upset him. So she turned around and started making her way to the front door. Suddenly she heard footsteps frantically coming towards her. She turned around just in time for Cry-Baby to wrap his arms around her and kiss her. He said, "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth sighed and said, "I was hoping you were not going to let me go without a kiss goodnight."

He said, "Never."

She leaned her forehead against his and said, "I'm sorry. I wish people were more accepting, but they're not. My grandparents even being at the top of that list."

He said, "I know. I guess we'll just have to make them accept us."

She said, "Yes."

With one last kiss, Cry-Baby left, and Elizabeth headed inside and up to her bedroom. Right after she was dressed for bed, her grandmother came in and said, "I hope you got that out of your system because that was the one and only time that you will be allowed anywhere with that delinquent."

Elizabeth asked, "What is so bad about me being with him?"

Her grandmother answered, "Because he is not one of us. He is a juvenile delinquent. Elizabeth, you are no longer allowed to see him."

She said, "Yes Grandmother."

Once her grandmother left the room, Elizabeth uncrossed her fingers and went to bed. As she was lying in bed, all she could think about was what she hadn't told Cry-Baby. He didn't know why she was upset at the party when he had left her alone to go talk to his sister. What had actually happened was that his grandmother had walked over to Elizabeth and started talking about how she would never allow her grandson to be a relationship with her. She said that if she were to stay with her grandson, she'd see to it that she'd find a way to run her out of his life. It hurt Elizabeth to know that from every direction, everyone was telling her that they shouldn't and couldn't be together.

During the following week of school, Elizabeth tried her best to avoid Cry-Baby as much as possible. But it was so hard for her not to think about him when she kept getting notes from him in her locker, or when she would see him standing outside in the hallway while she was in class. That Thursday evening after she got out of dance class, she decided to walk home instead of carpooling with a friend. While she was walking down the sidewalk just a few blocks away from her house, she heard an engine coming up from behind her. Then the engine stopped and footsteps started quickly coming in her direction. As they started to get closer, Elizabeth started to walk a little faster until she was practically running home. Then she heard, "Lizzie, wait…it's just me."

She stopped, turned around, and saw Cry-Baby coming towards her. When he caught up to her, he said, "Hey."

She quietly said, "Hi."

He asked, "What's wrong? Why have you been avoiding me?

She answered, "I haven't. I just did not want others to find out."

He said, "Oh."

Elizabeth didn't want to look into his eyes because she knew she would get lost in them if she did. But she couldn't help herself. As soon as their eyes locked in on each other, she said, "I have missed you."

He said, "Then come with me."

She asked, "Where?"

He said, "Just come with me."

She nodded her head, and he grabbed her bag. Once she was on the bike and holding onto Cry-Baby, she lost all thought on what their grandparents had told her. When he stopped the bike about twenty minutes later, she had no idea on where they were. He took her hand and led her through some brush, and the she saw his spot from the week before. This time thought, there was a candlelit picnic on the blanket awaiting them. She asked, "Did you do all of this for me?"

He took hold of both of her hands and said, "Yes, anything for you."

She gave him a quick kiss and walked over to the blanket. There were candles outlining the entire blanket. When she sat down, the light illuminated her perfectly, and Cry-Baby couldn't help just stopping dead in his tracks to look at her. After he took his jacket off, he placed it on the ground away from the candles and walked over to be closer to Elizabeth. Once he sat down next to her, he started pulling food from the basket. After they finished eating, Cry-Baby put everything away. Elizabeth scooted closer to him and kissed him. She said, "Thank you. This was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

Cry-Baby licked his lips and said, "You're very welcome. But I think I like the taste of your kisses over the food."

She giggled and kissed him again. As they laid on the blanket and looked up at the stars, he asked the question she had been dreading to hear. He asked, "So, what are you going to do about Edward?"

He heard Elizabeth take a deep sigh, and she answered, "I really don't know. If I end our relationship, my grandparents will know I defy their orders."

He asked, "What orders?"

She said, "They have ordered me not to see you again."

He sighed and said, "I'm glad my grandparents aren't like that. But that order is a problem."

She thought, "If he only knew."

Then she turned over on her stomach, looked him in the eyes, and asked, "What do you think we should do?"

He pushed the hair out her face and said, "Well…nothing right now. I don't want your family to turn against you. Family is the most important thing in the world."

She said, "Yes, except for the one person you choose to make a family with because you are not forced into loving that person. You choose to love that person for the rest of your life."

He said, "Yeah."

Then there was an awkward silence. Cry-Baby asked, "So, when will I see you again?"

She said, "I'm not sure. My grandparents are trying to keep me as busy as possible."

When she heard him sigh, she said, "But I can always find time for you."

He said, "I'll take whatever I can get."

She said, "Well, I want something right now."

He said, "Just ask, and you shall receive."

She ran her thumb over his lips and said, "I want your kisses."

He smiled, leaned towards her, and pressed his lips against hers. When she pulled away for some air, she gasped, "I could never ever get enough of those."

He said, "I'll see to it that you get at least one every day."

About an hour later, it was time for Elizabeth to get home. So she hopped on the back of the bike, and he dropped her off a block away from her house. Right as she was walking through the door, her grandmother yelled, "Where have you been?"

She answered, "Taking a walk."

Her grandmother said, "I called the dance studio looking for you, and your teacher said you had been gone since class ended."

She said, "Yes Grandmother, and I decided to take the long way home tonight."

She said, "Just go up to your room Elizabeth. You have missed dinner this evening."

Elizabeth said, "Yes Grandmother."

As she passed the study, she walked in and gave her grandfather a kiss on the forehead. She said, "Goodnight Grandfather."

He said, "Don't worry Elizabeth. She just worries about you."

She smiled and said, "I know."

She left and went to her bedroom. As she was getting ready for bed, all she could think about was how there was going to be a party at Turkey Point the next evening, and she wouldn't be able to go. She wasn't going to be able to go due to her overprotective grandparents and boyfriend. But wait, who was her boyfriend now? Was it Edward or was it Cry-Baby? Her mind was so confused that she could not think straight. So she sat at her desk, pulled out her homework, and got to work on finishing it.

The next day when she got to school, she did not have to wait long for a message from Cry-Baby. When she opened her locker, a piece of paper fell out and onto the floor. She bent down to pick it up and noticed that it was nothing she had written. So she grabbed her things and went to homeroom. She sat in one of the desks and began to read what was inscribed on the paper.

**Dearest Lizzie,**

**Today's kiss will come to you when you least expect it.**

**Cry-Baby **

His note left Elizabeth feeling anxious all day. Even Edward had noticed a difference from her normal mood. During her free period that day, Elizabeth decided to go to the library to do a little reading for a report she had to write. While she was down on the aisles filled with many books, she was looking through each one to find relevant information for her report. Elizabeth started to get a strange feeling that someone was watching her, but she was the only one in the aisle. The next time she brought the book down to check and see if anyone was there, she was looking straight into Cry-Baby's eyes. He threw her book to the floor, placed his hand on the back of her head, and kissed her. He smiled and said, "Have a great day."

She giggled and said, "I will now."

He asked, "Will I see you tonight?"

She said, "I'm going to try my best to be there."

He said, "I wrote you a song."

When he saw her start to blush, a tear started to fall from his eye. She wiped the tear away with her thumb and placed her thumb in her mouth. Elizabeth heard him take a deep breath, and she knew she had struck a nerve. She said, "Baby, I'm going to try my best to be there. But if I cannot make it, I will make it worth your wild."

He said, "Ooh, I like that."

With one last kiss, he said, "Now get back to work."

She chuckled and waved goodbye to him. During her last class of the day, she tried figuring out what excuse she was going to use on her grandparents. When she got home, she finished up some homework before she changed to get ready to leave. She slipped into one of her white dresses and headed downstairs. Her grandfather asked, "Where you off to looking pretty?"

She answered, "Going out with some girl friends. I might stay at one their houses tonight."

He said, "Okay. Have fun sweetheart."

She ran outside and jumped into her grandfather's car. She drove off and headed to Turkey Point. When Cry-Baby caught glimpse of a girl walking around in a white poofy dress, he just knew it was who he had been waiting for. He ran over to her, grabbed her hand, spun her around, and kissed her. He said, "I thought you weren't going to make it."

She said, "Me either, but here I am."

He asked, "Do you want to change?"

She said, "That would be great."

Then Suzie chimed in and said, "And that's where I come in."

All three of them laughed, and Elizabeth and Suzie ran off towards the house. While Elizabeth got her hair and make-up ready, Suzie searched her closet for an outfit. Suzie yelled, "Would you like pants or a skirt?"

Elizabeth answered, "I want a skirt, and I want a short one."

Suzie giggled and asked, "Going for the kill tonight, aren't we?"

Elizabeth said, "If I'm going to change my appearance, I might as way do it the all the way."

Suzie said, "True."

Suzie then came walking out her closet with a short, black miniskirt and an off-the-shoulder red top. Suzie asked, "Lizzie, like this?"

Elizabeth looked at the clothes in her hands and said, "Red always looks great on me."

Suzie left the clothes with Elizabeth, and Elizabeth changed into them. After she put the necklace Suzie had given her on, she was ready to go party. As Elizabeth and Suzie were walking to join the rest of the gang, Elizabeth saw Cry-Baby's grandmother staring her down. She knew exactly what his grandmother was thinking, and that she wanted her off the property. When Elizabeth felt a pair of arms envelope her stomach, she smiled in knowing that it was Cry-Baby. He kissed her neck and said, "Hey there sexy."

She said, "Hey handsome."

He said, "Let's dance."

As they were dancing, she could feel the evil gaze coming from his grandmother's eyes. She watched their every move. Elizabeth even caught Jennifer looking at her as if she was plotting some evil scheme. As the song ended, he pulled away a little bit and asked, "Are you ready to hear the song I wrote for you?'

She smiled and said, "Yes, yes, yes…"

He started laughing as she jumped in place. He said, "Alright. Now, you won't leave this time?"

She said, "Definitely not. I'm going to be front and center."

He gave her a kiss and headed to the back of the stage. After the band played a couple of songs, Suzie pulled a stool onto the stage and over to her brother. Then the band exited the stage as Cry-Baby took a seat. He said into the microphone, "This next song is for the one person I choose to love most in my life."

There was that word again - love. Did he really love her? How could he be sure after only knowing her for such a short amount of time? All these thoughts were going through her head as Elizabeth made her way to the front of the crowd to stand right in front of Cry-Baby. As he sang the song, Elizabeth fell in love with each word that escaped his lips. Cry-Baby looked at no one else but her as he sang the song. Unfortunate for Elizabeth though, she was not the only person in the room who thought that the song was for her. Two other women were thinking that the song was written for her - his grandmother and Jennifer. When Elizabeth saw the other two looking at him with loving eyes, she thought, "The song is for me, right? He said he wrote it for me. I can trust him, can't I? How can I be definitely sure that the song is for me?"

Her questions were soon answered when the song ended. He held out his hand to her and motioned for her to come closer to the stage. After she took his hand, he knelt down and kissed her on the forehead. For the rest of the evening, Cry-Baby never left her side. Elizabeth couldn't think of any ways to make the night more perfect than it already was. But for everyone that was not a member of his gang, Cry-Baby was just becoming a traitor to his own kind. He had allowed a square to step foot onto their territory. Why was he going to such great lengths to impress a girl he was just going to dump later? But no one knew just how true his feelings were for this one girl, that is, except for his sister. He could hide nothing from her, no matter how hard he tried. She knew him all to well.


End file.
